PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
September 18-24, 2017 Weekdays * 5 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 6 am - ** Mon: Ulat Bayan Weekend (replay) ** Tues-Fri: PTV News Headlines (replay) * 7 am - Bagong Pilipinas * 8 am - Bitag Live * 9 am - Daily Info * 9:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People * 10 am - TV Shop Philippines (with Malacanang Press Conference) * 1 pm - Sentro Balita * 2 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 5 pm - Kilos Pronto * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - ** Mon, Wed-Fri: Para sa Bayan: Ang Kuwento ng PTV ** Tue: Sa Totoo Lang (LIVE) * 7:30 pm ** Mon-Thu: ASEAN Spotlight TV * 8 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tue: Public Eye ** Wed: ASEAN Spotlight TV ** Thu: Iskoolmates ** Fri: GSIS' Members Hour * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm (Tue: 9:20 pm) - PTV News Headlines * 10 pm - ** Mon-Thu: Para sa Bayan: Ang Kuwento ng PTV ** Fri: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit / Biyaheng Langit * 10:30 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV/ASEAN Documentaries * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 8 am, 11 am, 12 nn, 3 pm, 4:30 pm, 8 pm Saturday * 5 am - Biyaheng Bukid ni Manny Piñol * 5:30 am - Oras ng Himala * 6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air * 7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 8 am - Negoshow * 8:30 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show * 11:30 am - Yan ang Marino * 12 nn - SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Auto Review * 2:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7:30 pm - Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along * 8 pm - Bitag: The New Generation * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm - Sa Totoo Lang * 10 pm - CGTN: Culture Express * 10:30 pm - CGTN: Assignment Asia * 11 pm to 12:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade TV PATROL AIRING TIMES: 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm Sunday * 5 am - Biyaheng Bukid ni Manny Piñol * 5:30 am - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 6:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 7:30 am - Key of David * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 9 am - Alagang Magaling * 10 am - Business and Beyond * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - TV Shop Philippines * 11:30 am - Out of Town * 12 nn - Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity * 1 pm - ISAA Season 9 Highlights * 2 pm - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo * 2:30 pm - Kakaibang Lunas * 3 pm - Sagisag Kultura sa PTV * 4 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - iTravel Pinas * 7:30 pm - GSIS Members' Hour * 8:30 pm - Salaam TV * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm - Lumad TV * 9:30 pm - Sa Totoo Lang * 10:30 pm - CGTN: Rediscovering China * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala * TV PATROL: 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm Source: http://mainportal.ptv.ph/program/, Program Schedule Bumpers and Social Media Updates Programs are subject to change without prior notice Category:Program Schedule